The Almost Perfect Life
by OverlandDragon
Summary: Just a little fan-thought short story so don't expext another chapter


Percy Jackson

The Last Olympian

"The Almost Perfect Life"

It had been at least a year or so almost impossible to remember do to all the recent events. First, after the parting of our ways I found a job in the heart of NYC. My girlfriend Annabeth has found a job in Olympus rebuilding the temples. She always said she wanted to build something permanent. Grover was always busy sending out satyrs to find any unclaimed demi-gods. I had just left my apartment when the daily commute to my workplace started. Even without Kronos as their leader the monsters of supposed mythology still came after me. The moment I stepped out of the apartment I was assaulted by the Siren sisters. Thanks to my experience with these monsters I was able to silence them, with my luck though they will probably reincarnate during my lifetime.

Though today seemed to be a good day, I wasn't assaulted by monsters more than once. I made it to my job in one piece and may I say it wasn't the most glamorous job but it made money. My job is to take care of young Cyclops's ones that have been orphaned or abandoned. I always have a barrage of hugs when I step in the building. I give them the fact that the people that tried to help them walked out a few days later so they were rejoiced to see me even though I've taken care of them for two months. Their hugs are enough to make Zeus cry. They can almost break your spine.

I adopted the job because Zeus would pay me highly for a week of work. Though money was the main reason I came, I could so easily walk out and find an easier job. I could do that, but after taking care of these Cyclops's for so long I became attached to them and every time I would think of my half-brother who was also a Cyclops which forced me to stay and protect. They were so innocent; they had no idea of their true strength. After my shift of caring for the Cyclops's I went to the Olympic Tower where I would meet Annabeth and help her and the others build temples. I wasn't s strong as a Cyclops, but I learned how to hold my ability in such a solid focused state that I could lift objects with it.

"I see you could make it" Annabeth said to me "At least you're in one piece I have feeling that one day they are going to give you your last hug"

"Very funny" I responded "Now would you like some help or not"

I gesture towards a group of Cyclops's trying to get a stone piece to a spot too high above their heads.

"Yeah just help them boost that rock a few feet up on those two pillars" She says "The Hydra will weld it together"

Annabeth gestures to a Hydra that had been tamed after the war who was using its fire to weld some rocks together.

"He seems to be in a good mood" I note

"Well apparently when breathing fire it's like a stress reliever" She responds

"That would have been helpful to know before" I say meaning the Hydra we fought on our journey.

"Yeah, well are you going to stand there or are you going to help" she says with her hands on her hips

"Oh yeah right" I say "I'll get right on that"

With those final words he summons water from the large pond in which a small sea monster was enjoying itself.

"What is the meaning of this" He hissed "Give me my water back"

"Still as grumpy as ever eh" I say "Let me just finish what I'm working on and I'll give it back"

"Fine" the serpent hisses

With that he took the water and lifted the large rock out of the Cyclops's hands and to the top of the pillar. Like he said he returned the water and the Hydra came to weld.

"So how are the Cyclops's at the orphanage doing?" she asks

"Quite well If I do say so myself" I responds "There's even one Cyclops whose almost at the age and strength where he could come and work here for a living as we know you guys need any help you can get"

"That's great!" she exclaims "Anyways is there some way you can take our Hydra friend for a walk"

"Crap" I sigh

"It won't be that bad" She says "He hasn't fried anyone in weeks"

"That's comforting" I respond

"Just do it" She says "He can be friendly"

"For some reason I doubt that" I respond "But ok"

With that I walked up to the hulking beast. I took a deep breath and gathered my confidence. I then tapped the Hydra on the side.

"Grrrr" the Hydra hisses at me

"Whoa buddy I just wanted to see if you wanted to take a walk down in the forest and get something to eat" I say backing "You know to get a break"

"Hrrmm" It rumbles as it calms itself and nods

"Good" I say "But under one condition"

"Hrrrmm" It cocks its head to the side in question

"Don't eat, burn, or crush me" I say in a joking manner

The Hydra gives out a sound that can only be defined as a chuckle. With that exchange the two go down to the Earth which is a problem because you can't really fit a Hydra in an elevator so we had to get Zeus to teleport us.

"Um Zeus" I say getting his attention from where he was watching the progress of his temple

"Yes young demi-god" He answers

"Could you teleport me and this Hydra to the forest outside of Camp Half-Blood?" I ask

"Sure but at a price" He says

"Seriously" I ask in an irritated manner

_"I save their butts from mass destruction and they charge me" I think_

"I'm joking with you young one" He says sensing the demi-gods irritation

"Oh" I say

With that we were teleported. Never the thing to do on a full stomach or you might come out empty. We then reached the forest by the wood gate that marked the entrance to camp.

"Grrrrr" the Hydra growled thinking he was just down here to do more work

"Don't worry we're not going in there" I say "We're going to walk a bit get some food and maybe fight a monster or two"

"Hrrrmm" the Hydra purred at the thought

We then set off deep into the woods in the direction of a road where a small burger joint lay. The Hydra being invisible to the mortal eye was able to walk up to the tables outside and sit and wait as I went up to the counter.

"Hey what can I get for you demi-god" said the counterman who was a shape shifter.

"One regular burger combo" I say "Do you have anything big enough for a full grown Hydra?"

"Sure I do I have a half a cow back there he can have that for 30 drachmas" the counterman says

"I'll take it" I say

I then hand over the drachmas and wait as he prepares my meal. He then returns and hands me my meal.

"Here you go" he says handing me the tray

"Go around back for the cow" He says I a whisper not wanting to draw the attention of the humans.

I do as told and wait at the back. Through the door I can hear grunts and struggling as the counterman tries to move the carcass. He finally makes it to the door and swings it wide open.

"Here it is" He says

"Hrrrrraaamm" The Hydra lets out at the sight of the carcass and easily closes the space between itself and the delicacy.

The Hydra picks up the cow with ease and walks back into the woods. I have to run to keep up with it. Then the Hydra finally settles down to enjoy its meal. After about an hour of relaxing we decided to find a monster to kill.

"Let's check by the force field around camp" I said "There are usually some monsters trying to get through"

After a while of walking around the force field we found what we were looking for. Before us was a 20 foot long serpent breathing fire on the magical barrier.

"Let's take him" I said to my Hydra friend

"Hrrummpph" The Hydra responds in agreement

As we advanced into a field of battle I had to resist myself from saying _"Hydra! I choose you!" _

"Haaassss" The demonic looking serpent hisses eying its formidable opponent

Then they launched at each other. What you would have thought would have taken a long time ended as soon as it began with the serpent's body hanging limply from the Hydra's seven jaws.

"Well that was easier than I thought" I said to my partner

"Rraaahhh!" The Hydra roared in triumph

Afterwards we headed back to our respective homes as the day grew old. The Hydra went back to Olympus to sleep so he didn't have to be teleported at the crack of dawn for his work duties. I on the other hand was free tomorrow since Annabeth decided to spare some Cyclops's to go train the others at the orphanage.

"Well I think tomorrow might be another good day" I said to myself sitting on my bed "I mean I now have a few ton friend who has seven heads and can breathe fire"

"Tomorrow will be another good day and I can feel it" I said still talking to myself "Maybe this time I'll borrow Cerberus for a walk"

"That and risk Hades wrath when I bring back a smiling three headed dog that wants to play fetch instead of killing people and taking their souls" I chuckled to myself

"I think it sounds nice" Says a familiar voice that can only be Annabeth

"Oh really" I replied with a smile

The End


End file.
